DESCRIPTION (as provided by applicant): The Administrative Core/Core A is responsible for managing the entire UNC CFAR. The Core will accomplish this through a number of aims and activity. The Core and the CFAR are led by the CFAR Director, Dr. Ronald Swanstrom, and the Associate Director, Dr. Myron Cohen. Core A includes the Office of Communication, Outreach, Dissemination, and Education (CODE) led by Dr. Ronald Strauss. The Core is responsible for communicating with the CFAR membership and for reporting to NIH. The Core is also responsible for fiscal oversight and establishing budgets as well as reallocating resources. The Core will manage the process of strategic planning for setting the scientific agenda for the CFAR. The Core will work with the membership to develop Working Groups and monitor their progress. Through the CODE Office the Core will maintain a Community Advisory Board and other outreach activity, including a distance learning effort for the UNC AIDS Course. The CFAR will continue to support the hiring of new faculty and manage faculty in CFAR-assigned space. The Administrative Core is responsible for establishing policies and procedures across the entire CFAR. The Core is also responsible for evaluating each of the Cores to determine their effectiveness in meeting the needs of the membership. The work of the Core will be guided by consultation with the Core Directors, surveys of the CFAR membership, an Internal Advisory Board, an External Advisory Board, and through discussions at CFAR retreats.